ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostbite (Earth-775775)
Frostbite is the Super Unitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli in Age of the Unitrix. She is the Earth-775775 equivalent of Articguana. Appearance Frostbite resembles a large, light blue iguana with four dorsal fins along its spine. She has three toes on each foot with limited grasping ability. She has two green eyes with black scar-like patterns around them and going down her face. She has four large, exposed teeth as well as four small spikes near her chin. She has gills near her neck, but they are hidden by clothing. The unitrix symbol is on her forehead. Black clothing covers her back and her four legs whilst her underbelly is covered in white. A single yellow strip runs over the top of her head and down her body, separating the black and white portions of clothing. Transformation Sequence Extract from The Unitrix Earth, when Ann first used Frostbite: "Her body begins to expand forwards and back, as her forearms also widen. Her skin turns to an icy blue as her five fingers on each hand become three. Her legs shorten slightly as she falls down onto all fours. Her face expands grotesquely as she clenches her eyes closed. Her teeth grow long and sharp, now visible even though her mouth is shut. Four large spines grow out of her large back, and the unitrix symbol materialises on her forehead. Deep black scars begin to form around her eyes as they burst open, revealing her new green pupil-less eyes. Her clothes have formed into black sleeves covering her arms and legs, with black covering all of her back. A yellow stripe runs over the top of her neck and around her body, separating the black from the white of her underbelly." Powers and Abilities Frostbite is capable of projecting a long-range breath-based freeze ray. It can freeze almost anything on contact, isolating them inside ice, and is capable of cooling lava into rock. Frostbite can survive in temperatures well below 0o Celsius. She can also breath underwater. Weaknesses If she uses her ice breath too much, she will become exhausted and need to catch her breath before using it again. Her 'hands' are not very good for grasping. History Frostbite was first used by Ann in The Unitrix Earth, and was Ann's third alien used. Since Ann doesn't have any control over what she transforms into when she uses the Super Unitrix, Brad was hoping she would transform into Knockout whilst Ann was hoping for Hardback just to make him look bad. Appearances Age of the Unitrix *The Unitrix Earth Trivia *The name 'Frostbite' was originally going to be reserved for the Super Unitrix's DNA sample of a necrofriggian. **This was changed to a Polar Manzardill because the name fits better for this alien, as it has a more prominent jaw. *Originally, Frostbite's place in the original ten Super Unitrix aliens was going to be taken by the Earth-775775 equivalent of Wildmutt. However, this was changed as I felt Frostbite would be a more interesting alien at this point. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Age of the Unitrix Category:Polar Manzardills Category:Earth-775775 Category:Ice Aliens Category:Heroes